


An Unsaid Goodbye

by Copper_Goggles



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, I Cried Watching this Damn Episode, I'm Sorry, Watch Doctor Who They Said, it'll be fun they said, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Goggles/pseuds/Copper_Goggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the ending of Doomsday at Bad Wolf Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unsaid Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So.... After watching Doomsday and simultaneously hearing my heart shatter it seemed a small poem was in order.

She was there,  
Lying in bed,  
She heard her name,  
Constantly said.  
She drives all night,  
To the place  
Where one last rift is open in Space

Waiting there,  
On the beach,  
He was so close,  
Yet out of reach

Standing there,  
On bad Wolf Bay  
Was the Doctor’s last chance to say,  
His love for her,  
His dear friend,  
But the gaps in space close and end.

And in his TARDIS the Doctor cried,  
Because on our Earth,  
Rose Tyler died.


End file.
